Freedom and the Rain
by The Original Frizzi
Summary: A mage's first look at the outside world is not quite what she expects, and it couldn't have come at a worse time... DAWC challenge! Rated K  for mild drama situation


_A past DAWC challenge that I have accepted: "rain, from the POV of someone who's never experience rain before" prompt. This is my third try at writing this, so forgive me if it seems a bit off..._

_The quote is really credited to Douglas Adams; Bioware owns everything else, and I'm signing my soul to them as I type this. As always, enjoy!_

_"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be,"_ Neria once read from one of Brother Genetivi's many adventures. Curled up in her favorite spot in the library, she would always imagine herself on one grand adventure of her own: traversing across the vast land, seeing many towns and different cultures... especially the Dalish, a subject that had always fascinated her, not because of her own elven stance. As content as she was living behind the Tower walls her entire life, she was also content with waiting until reaching Senior Enchanter status for that moment.

Never did she think that having to betray one of her closest friends would give her that ultimate dream much sooner than she expected.

She paused in the middle of packing things that she deemed necessary for the trip to scrunch her eyes shut and clench her fists at her sides. _No, it had to be done,_ she chastised herself. _You knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, hence your reasoning behind going to the First Enchanter... and that's forgetting Jowan's use of blood magic._

Duncan was right when he told her that it was horrible to see. She didn't think she'd ever forget a sight like that for the rest of her life.

"Neria?" the same Grey Warden asked from the doorway, interrupting her from the conflicting thoughts and swelling sense of guilt. After turning to see him watching her, he continued by asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied, turning back... then changing her mind, and adding another flask of lyrium to the pack she was allowed to take. She turned back while pulling the strings taut, to notice Duncan holding a random bundle of cloth over his arm.

"You may need this," he said, answering her unasked question, holding it out to her. It was a plain, dark colored cloak she soon noticed. Confused, but not enough to ask what he meant by it, she accepted the slightly scratchy stretch of fabric. Seeing one already fastened to him as he turned to lead her down the hallway, she shouldered hers on.

All the better to block the stares of the other mages and apprentices that had grouped in the doorways, watching her departure.

Theirs weren't the only eyes on her, she noticed once she reached the front doors of the tower. The Templars had opened the doors for them easily enough, but as Duncan was momentarily called back by Greagoir, leaving Neria to remain standing in the doorway, she found herself under the very close scrutiny of the Templars set to guard the door.

She tried not to focus on this fact, but rather started a wide eyed exploration of the outside world. She would have started forward, if not for the tightly gripped swords on either side, just daring her to make a move. That she was fine with; as a self-proclaimed bookworm, she was finding that the outside world was a lot different than how she imagined it. The dark colored clouds overhead had muted the colors in her overall view, making everything look bleak and gloomy... And was it just her, or was a transparent-gray cloud of _something_ making its way across the lake?

She looked back to see if anyone else was seeing it as well, only to turn back at the negative results. Having no idea what it was, she had no way of knowing how to defend herself from it, or if it was possible to do so. All Neria could do was watch as it breached the shores housing the tower, and inch steadily closer as a strange hissing noise followed...

A gust of wind blew in through the open doors, pushing droplets of water inside, showering the small elf standing there. After a moment of the onslaught, she had to turn her face down, covering her eyes with her arm. _What was happening?_ Once the worst was cleared, she brushed her now damp bangs off of her face. Was that...?

"Heh, never saw rain before, did you," a Templar snidely asked her.

A sarcastic retort and bolt of lightning was just itching to be released from her then, just barely being restrained by Irving's words... _learn the rules... learn the rules..._ With a last glower in the Templar's direction, she clenched her fist and drew her narrowed gaze back to the outside world. Rain, he told her it was. She had only heard of the sensation from Wynne once before, who told her it was clear as water. How curious that it was now gray, now that she was to travel in it.

Maybe it was a sign from the Maker? She'd never know for sure.

_What would Jowan think?_ The thought cropped up before she had a chance to prevent it. But it was a good point... he was out there, in that, right now... with who knows what right behind him, chasing him down. Despite the added layer of the cloak, a chill raced up her spine. Either way, both mage and apprentice were getting their with today: a taste of the outside world.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked once more, rejoining her.

Readjusting the cloak to rest more secure on her shoulders, Neria slowly nodded. Sacrifices were made to get her to this point; she would take full advantage of this adventure while there was still the chance to. With a raised head and straightened back, she took that first step onto the rain-soaked ground.


End file.
